FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a vehicle to which a conventional wiper blade is mounted, and FIG. 2 is a front view of the conventional wiper blade.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the conventional wiper apparatus comprises a wiper arm 15 installed at one side of a vehicle body 10 and rotated from side to side by a wiper motor (not shown), and a wiper blade 20 mounted to the wiper arm 15, moved on and contacted with a windshield 12 to wipe it, and provided with a wiper strip 30.
The wiper blade 20 is coupled with the wiper arm 15 and is rotated within a predetermined angle range according to operation of the wiper motor. To this end, a main link 22 of the wiper blade 20 is coupled with the wiper arm 15. A plurality of intermediate links 24 are connected to the main link 22 through pins 25 for uniformly transmitting pressure of the wiper arm 15 to the main link 22. A plurality of sub links 26 are connected to the intermediate links 24 with pins 27 to connect the intermediate links 24 to the wiper strip 30. Also, clips 28 are formed at both ends of the sub link 26 and coupled with coupling grooves formed in the wiper strip 30.
Further, the wiper blade 20 is provided with a joint 29 to reduce a friction force between the main link 22 and the intermediate links 24.
In the wiper blade according to the prior art, however, a process of assembling a wiper strip as well as a structure for securing it are complicated, whereby there is a problem in that a time required for assembling the wiper blade is increased to lower a productivity of the articles. Also, in the conventional wiper blade, since the links are moved relative to each other when the wiper blade is operated, noises can be generated in the operation of the wiper blade. In addition, in the conventional wiper blade, the wiper blade is lift up from the windshield by the wind when the vehicle is driven at a high speed, which causes a problem that a contacting force between the wiper blade and the windshield is lowered. Accordingly, in order to solve the above problem, the structure in which an additional windbreak rib is installed has been proposed. However, there is a room for improvement of the wiper blade.